Princess of the Volturi
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon? Bella goes to the Volturi, that's what. She goes to the Volturi, asking for death, but instead gets turned into a vampire. A powerful vampire, that is. Find out what happens by reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella **

Edward left me. He left me! How could I live? I went to the Volturi looking for death. Instead they spared me...

_"Isabella, I know you are looking for death, but we believe that you may be useful to us. Why don't you join our coven instead?" asked Aro._

_"Yes, yes, yes! I will join your coven! Definately!" I cried. _

_"Well then, looks like we first need to turn you into a vampire. This will hurt a bit, my dear," replied Aro. He lead me to a bedroom and bit me. The pain was too much. After 3 days, I opened my eyes. I was stronger than ever. My eyes were the most shocking. They were red. _

_"What would you like for your diet, Isabella?" asked Aro. Isabella. Wow! I suddenly liked that name. Maybe it was because Edward left me that I now like the name Isabella instead of Bella. _

_I wasn't going to honor the Cullens. It was them that left me. Why should I honor them by drinking animal blood? "Humans please," I whispered. I saw Aro's eyes go bright with excitement. He led me to my first hunt..._

Now it has been 50 years since the Cullens and Edward left me. Aro is now like a fatherly figure to me. I call him Daddy. I am now the Princess of the Volturi. I even have a throne beside Daddy, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus. I have more powers than you could imagine.

I found out I was stronger than Emmett and more beautiful than Rosalie. I could read minds, see the future, and change my appearence by will. I can see the future. But, unlike Alice, I can see any future, even before it happens, even if someone changed their mind. My divination powers are more powerful than Alice.

I could conceal what I look like. I could change my eye color, hair color, etc, but I prefer not to. I have red eyes, just like the rest of the Volturi. I could also take anyone's powers. On the first day, I accidently took Daddy's power. I also took Jane and Alec's powers. I found out that that was not the end of my powers. I am still discovering new powers each day.

I am also a shapeshifter. I can shift into any form I like.

I remember really clearly what my human life was like. I remember it with far too much precision. That's because I'm not just a vampire; I'm also the Curse Caster and Curse Breaker. If anyone wanted to be cursed, I could do any curse in the world. I could also break any curses. I'm immortal. In my Curse Caster and Curse Breaker form, I have chocolate brown eyes, just like human Bella, and I look like a human, with my heart pumping blood, and a blush. Just like any human. Except I can't grow in my Curse Caster and Curse Breaker form. But, I'm still a vampire. I will always be a vampire and always need to drink blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella (50 years after)**

"Isabella!" called Daddy. My daddy, as I mentioned, was Aro.

"Coming!" I called. I hopped out of my personal room, which was big, by the way, and went to the throne room where Daddy sat. I sat down on the throne next to him, which was my throne.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked, wondering what Daddy wanted me to do for his next mission. I have been on numerous missions, since I was the Volturi's best member.

"There is, up in Denali, a vampire who has let a human know about us. Kindly go and get rid of the vampire and the human. But first, offer them a few choices. It's either death for the human, death for both the vampire and human, change the human into a vampire, or curse him for eternity so that he would come wishing for death," replied Aro. "If he doesn't pick, curse him. I'd much rather he come looking for death, then go and kill him. I'm not that cruel."

"Yes, Daddy. You do know that I would have to be in my Curse Caster and Curse Breaker form in order to carry out the curse?" I asked Daddy.

"Yes, my Isa, I am quite aware," replied Daddy. Isa was Daddy's pet name for me.

"What is the vampire's name?" I asked.

"Tanya," replied Daddy. Tanya. Good. Time to get revenge. Did I ever mention that I was a shield? That is why Daddy can't hear me. Of course I could lift the shield.

"Daddy, I will get going," I replied.

"Good, Isabella. If you need us, call and I will send Jane over. Oh and Isabella?" asked Daddy.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked.

"There is another coven staying with the Denali Coven," replied Daddy.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens," replied Daddy. He knew perfectly well what Edward did to me. I didn't object. It was a perfect time for me to take revenge on him for leaving me. I swiftly kissed Daddy and was ready to leave. I have a shiny credit card that I used only for missions. I was powerful, since my hood was red, like Daddy, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus. I called for a flight.

* * *

An hour later, I was sitting on the seat of the airplane. Before leaving, I had fed, and my eyes were red. With my power, I changed them to gold. I also changed my hair color to black. I decided to wear my hood later, when at Denali. The airplane ride was so boring. Finally, I arrived at my destination. Denali, Alaska. I got off, being excited. This was the day of my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

Uh, it has been 50 years since I left my beautiful Bella. It is now 2060. Charlie has died.

Bella. Oh, how I miss her! She died 50 years ago. I remember that day...

_I was at Forks at the year 2010. I went to Charlie's house. _

_"Charlie?" I asked. He was sobbing. _

_"There is no business for you here. Bella is dead!" _She is dead, after all. _His thoughts were as disturbing as his remarks._

_I ran to her grave. There it read:_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_b. 1991- d. 2010_

_Below it, it said:_

_Our beloved Isabella "Bella" Swan died this day September 13th, 2010 from a car crash, on her 19th birthday. Her body has not been found. Therefore, we mourn our angel, Bella. May she live in heaven forever._

_My Bella died on her 19th birthday. Oh, how sad. I still remember leaving her..._

Now, I'm a living shell without Bella. Bella! My family and I moved to Denali to be with Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Tanya recently found her, as she call it, "true" love. Patrick was his name. He was a mere human. Tanya refused to change him. Just like how I refused to change Bella. Soon, Tanya would encounter the Volturi, and the Volturi would come and destroy Patrick.

Still, Tanya was very stubborn.

**Alice**

I saw a vision coming up.

_A girl of about 18 comes to the door. She has golden eyes and black hair. Vampire..._

I bounced with excitement. A vegetarian vampire. Coming here! I hurried to tell Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I saw a young girl in my vision. She had golden eyes and black hair. She's a vampire. We need to welcome her," I replied. Carlisle agreed. Finally. Secretly I wondered if Edward should be with this girl and not anyone else. I was sure that she had no coven and that she was a nomad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

I had many powers. I knew that Alice wouldn't be expecting a visit from the Volturi. She would be expecting a visit from a young "vegetarian" vampire. I would be that girl. Boy, was I good at manipulating Alice into thinking otherwise. I had the power of manipulation. I could manipulate Alice and make her have false visions. I could manipulate thoughts to make Edward hear fake thoughts. You name it.I had the power to block mental thoughts so I didn't have to hear those thoughts. I never used that power, the power of mind-reading.

Later, I would show as Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. During my transformation to a vampire, my hair changed into a mahogany-brown color. In my Curse Caster and Curse Breaker form, it was still that dull brown hair I had as a human. I arrived at Denali and knocked the door.

As usual, Alice opened the door. Of course, she had been expecting me. "We are going to have so much fun! I could see it," replied Alice. I smiled to myself. Perfect.

"But I'm not staying," I told her kindly.

She looked confused. "Of course you are," she replied.

"Please introduce me to the family first," I replied.

"OK!" she replied.

* * *

**Alice**

The girl and I were going to have so much fun. I could see that. I opened the door. There was the girl.

"We are going to have so much fun! I could see it!" I told her.

She smiled. "But I'm not staying," she whispered.

What does she mean? Of course she's staying. "Of course you are," I replied.

Instead, the girl just said, "Please introduce me to the family first."

"OK!" I said happily. I went to find my family.

* * *

**Bella**

"Hello, you must be the young vampire that Alice told us about," Carlisle, the curious one, replied. I went to listen to his thoughts. _Hmm...she is curious..._

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"I am Carlisle. Over there is my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Next to them are Alice and Rosalie. Over there is Tanya and her mate Patrick. And on the floor are Kate and Irina," said Carlisle, pointing to each person one by one. Edward looked sad.

I noticed that this Patrick they speak of is a human. Perfect. My target.

"Now tell me, Carlisle, why is this Patrick human?" I asked. "Wouldn't the Volturi find out and kill him?"

This time, Alice spoke. "Now, now, Lisa, it won't happen. I can't see the Volturi coming. If they were coming, I can see that," replied Alice.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, pretending to be curious.

"I looked into the future and found you telling me your name," replied Alice. Perfect. Suddenly, my phone rang. _Ring_! I looked. It was Daddy.

"I have to take this," I said calmly. I saw Edward squint his eyes in suspicion. Yikes! "Excuse me."

I got up, and went outside to answer the phone. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Have you finished your mission, my dear?" asked my Daddy.

"Not yet, Daddy. Soon though. Daddy, where can I hunt to not arouse suspicion?" I asked sweetly. I wasn't about to slaughter humans in this area. Too many people would notice.

"I suppose in the city. But you'd be home soon," replied Daddy.

"OK, Daddy. Love you," I replied.

"Love you, too, my dear," replied Daddy. We hung up. Suddenly, I noticed the slightest movement. Drats! Someone has been spying on me. Looks like I would have to finish this mission quickly.

**Edward (during the conversation)**

"Hello, you must be the young vampire that Alice told us about," Carlisle replied. I went to listen to his thoughts. _Hmm...she is curious... _Interesting. I wonder what Carlisle thinks of this girl. She seems normal enough, with gold eyes and black hair. She's a vegetarian, from her gold eyes. Alice told us she was a nomad. We were sitting in the living room listening to the girl.

"Yes, I am," I heard the girl reply. What a voice! Wait, but she's not Bella. And I couldn't read her mind. What?

"I am Carlisle. Over there is my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Next to them are Alice and Rosalie. Over there is Tanya and her mate Patrick. And on the floor are Kate and Irina," said Carlisle, pointing to each of us. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. _Too bad Bella's not here. Edward, you're lonely. _

I noticed the girl's eyes widen just a bit as Carlisle talked about Patrick.

"Now tell me, Carlisle, why is this Patrick human?"I heard the girl asked. "Wouldn't the Volturi find out and kill him?" As you wish.

This time, Alice spoke. "Now, now, Lisa, it won't happen. I can't see the Volturi coming. If they were coming, I can see that," replied Alice. _All I've been seeing is this Lisa and how she is going to be my new best friend. _

"How did you know my name?" said the girl curiously.

"I looked into the future and found you telling me your name," replied Alice. _Yes, I did find out her name. _P Suddenly, we could hear a phone ringing. It was just a plain ring. I saw the girl-Lisa-widen her eyes as she glanced at the caller ID.

"I have to take this," she said calmly. I squinted my eyes in suspicion. I thought she didn't have any family. "Excuse me," she said and sccuried outside to take the call. I stealtily followed her.

"What is it, Daddy?" I heard her say into the phone. Daddy?

The voice on the other end of the phone seemed oddly familiar. I brushed that idea aside. "Have you finished your mission, my dear?" asked her daddy. What mission? I wasn't aware that Lisa was on any mission.

"Not yet, Daddy. Soon though. Daddy, where can I hunt to not arouse suspicion?" I heard her ask her daddy sweetly. What? She should know that there are plently of animals around here. She could hunt all she wanted and wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"I suppose in the city. But you'd be home soon," replied her daddy. In the city? I wasn't aware that there were animals in the city. Plus, I thought she was a nomad.

"OK, Daddy. Love you," I heard her reply a few seconds later.

"Love you, too, my dear," her daddy responded. They hung up. I quickly ran off as she turned her eyes around. Perhaps she had spotted me.

* * *

An hour later, we talked through my suspicions. Lisa had left to go "hunting" as she claimed.

"But Edward, she seems innocent enough," replied Alice. "I could see."

"I don't know. She was talking to her 'daddy' earlier. I thought there was something weird about their talk," I replied.

"I don't know. I think she's OK," replied Carlisle. Suddenly, I saw Alice's eyes widen. She had seen a vision. I scanned her thoughts.

_A girl of about 18 was here. She had a blood red hood. When revealed, it was Lisa. Only she didn't really look like Lisa. She had blood red eyes and mahogany hair. _

"Volturi," I whispered. "She's Volturi."

"I don't think so," whispered Carlisle.

* * *

**Bella**

I went hunting. It was the best. I decided that Alice needed to know I was coming. So, I send a right vision into her mind. I knew they would be suprised. I changed back into my real appearence and put on my hood. I knocked on the door.

**Edward**

_Knock! Knock! _The pounding on the door interrupted our thoughts. We concluded that Alice's vision was false. Lisa was practically harmless. She had gold eyes. She wouldn't change her diet suddenly, and somehow suddenly join the Volturi. All of us, including the Denali clan, were still in the sitting room.

Alice bounded to the door, sure it was Lisa. When opened, it was a girl in a blood red hood. She took it off. When revealed, it was Lisa, with crimson eyes and mahogany hair. "Hello Cullens. Hello Denali Clan," she said with a cold voice.

Alice was suprised. "Lisa?" she asked.

Lisa laughed a sinister laugh. "I'm afraid I haven't been quite honest with you. I am not Lisa, but actually the Princess of the Volturi, come to offer you a few choices regarding your human Patrick. You will either change the human, or I'll do it for you. Or I'll kill him for you. Human, I'm afraid that if your mate here tries to stop you, I will kill both of you. Or if all of you try to stop me, I will kill all of you. I won't stop until the human is either a vampire, or dead. The alternative choice, I'm afraid, is for me to curse you," she said with great spite.

"Who gave you authority to kill Patrick?" I asked, annoyed.

"My father Aro gave me full permission," replied Lisa (Princess).

Carlisle was the first to recover. "Never!" he exploded.

"Then I have no choice then to kill the human," replied the Princess. She stood in front of Patrick.

"No!" cried Tanya. "Not Patrick!"

"Stop! You don't have any mercy! You don't know what it's like to have a dead mate. You don't know," I heard myself explode.

"Well, Edward, I do. Human, I will spare you today. However, I will curse you, since Aro is not that cruel," replied the Princess. "But not in my vampire form." Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and the princess changed into a human. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She looked like Bella!

"Bella!" I cried.

Everyone turned to me. Esme felt compassion. Carlisle was amazed. Emmett thought I was crazy.

"What did you call me?" the princess asked.

"Aren't you Bella?" I asked.

"Now Edward, it is Princess to you. But yes, I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Princess of the Volturi. You hurt me. I will first curse the human, and than leave," replied the princess (Bella).

She took out a wand and chanted words. Patrick fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I cried, horrified.

"It's Princess to you," replied Bella. She changed back into a vampire.

_Look, _thought Carlisle. _She drinks human blood. _

"You drink human blood," I replied.

"Yes, I do. I must go," replied Bella. Without another word, she disappeared. Bella! I had to get her back!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories in Stephenie Meyer's world. I don't own it, however.

Enjoy,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
